


Afterwards

by Akira575



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira575/pseuds/Akira575
Summary: Sawyer takes a walk after his loss to Ash in the semi-finals. He's taking the loss harder than he let on. Sceptile comforts him but then Ash comes along...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. This is my first actual finished fic. I couldn't find much for this pairing and I think they are adorable! (although I'm more of a Palletshipping fan. XD )
> 
> Anyway! It's just a simple one shot. A little bit of hurt/comfort. Partnership feels between Sawyer and Sceptile. Fluff towards the end. Yes this is for the pairing Ash/Sawyer. If you don't like it then I apologize. I think they're cute. ^_^
> 
> Um..I don't own Pokémon or the characters. But it would be really cool if I did!! I hope you enjoy.

The semi-finals of the Lumios Conference had finished. Sawyer had been defeated in the most remarkable battle with his friend, and rival, Ash Ketchum. It had definitely been the most heated battle of the conference yet. The rivals had given it their all, put their intense training to the test. There had been no regrets. Even Sawyer, who had lost, felt only satisfaction from his battle with Ash.

The young trainer owed a lot to his rival. By studying Ash and his battling style, he had learned to become a better trainer. He had learned that trust in his Pokemon was one of the most important elements of battle. A fact which helped him and Sceptile master mega evolution. His trusted partner had been with him from the beginning and had grown with them after their first encounter with Ash.

Now, here he was, wandering the streets of Lumios after his loss. Sceptile following close beside him in companionable silence. There was no need to talk. They both needed the quiet after such a long day. After such an amazing battle. The large reptile did nudge it's trainer out of the way when a Gogoat shuttle clomped passed them. It grunted as it's bandaged arm was jostled.

The sound from his Pokemon roused the green haired male from his thoughts. "Huh? Oh. Sorry, Sceptile. I guess I should look where I'm going in such a busy place." He laughed softly and put a gentle hand on the large Pokemon's shoulder. "How's your arm?"

"Sceeept." He gave his trainer a reassuring response. He may have landed on his arm pretty hard when he took that final hit, but he would recover soon enough. It was only a sprain. Plus, toughing it out was worth it to see his trainer smile like he was right now. But he was suddenly alarmed when tears formed in the young human's eyes.

Sawyer hadn't even realized he had started crying until a large claw was brushing tears from his cheek. He blinked and pressed a hand to his face. "Why...why am I crying? I'm not sad.." He hurriedly tried rubbing the tears away but they just kept coming. "I-I'm sorry S-Sceptile..." he sniffed, closing his eyes and covering his face in shame.

The grass type worriedly wrapped his bushy tail around his trainer. He made soothing sounds to try and make the small human feel better. It seemed he had been more disappointed about the loss then he had been letting on. Sceptile understood his trainer's pain. He had lost to his rival as well, and while it had been a great battle, it still stung badly that Greninja had beaten him.

Curious whispers from people passing by were heard by the large reptile. He frowned and growled deeply at anyone who stared too long. His trainer was hurting and he was going to protect him as best he could. So when he saw that familiar cap and dark hair, he pulled his trainer right up against his chest, not wanting him to be seen.

Unfortuately, a large green lizard was not something that was hard to miss. As Ash moved closer, he noticed the scarf around Sceptile's neck. "Sceptile?" His voice was curious as he reached the Pokemon. "Hey. I've been looking for Sawyer. Wh-" He was interrupted by a growl from the grass type. The male's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sceptile! Stop that.." Sawyer patted his Pokemon's chest. "I'm fine now." He stepped back from his long time companion and gave him a soft smile. "Thank you for protecting me." The Pokemon gave a grunt and awkwardly crossed his arms. Sawyer turned to Ash, embarrassed that he had been caught in such a depressed state. "Hey...Ash. You were looking for me?"

The older male nodded. "Uh..yeah. I wanted to talk to you. Are you alright though?" He had noticed how puffy the other's eyes were. Those normally brilliant blue eyes were rimmed in red. That worried him a lot. He had never seen Sawyer like that before.

The green haired boy blushed when asked if he was alright. He nodded quickled, rubbing his face. "I'm fine. I..I guess I was just a little upset about losing to you today.." He was ashamed. Ash was his idol. His...his crush! He should be happy just to have made it far enough to battle him. 

Ash blinked in surprise. "Gosh, Sawyer... I can understand that. I felt the same when I lost to you when we met up before my loss to Wulfric." He chewed his lip. "But ya know what? It was a close battle! You've been my toughed opponent yet! You and your Pokemon are incredible and for a while there I was sure you were gonna beat us." He gave the boy a beaming smile. "I'm proud to call you my rival." He reached out and took his hands. "I'm proud to call you my friend too."

Sawyer was filled with reassurance and unbridled happiness. Ash always seemed to know what to say. He smiled back and gently gripped the older boy's hands as well. "Me too, Ash. I'm pround to call you my rival and friend as well."

The two friends stood together on the street like that for a while. When Sawyer finally realized that they were still holding hands, he turned bright red. "A-Ash. Um.." He mumbled in embarrassment, not knowing what to say or do.

Ash just smiled and squeezed his hands before letting go of one. "Hey. Let's go for a walk. This city always seems to be awake and full of fun places to explore!" He excitedly tugged Sawyer's hand. 

Sawyer swallowed hard. He wanted to go with Ash, but after his loss and the talk they just had, there was something he had to say first. "Okay. But I have something to say first. I've been wanting to tell you for a while." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then he looked up into those chocolate brown eyes. "Ash. I've looked up to you since the day we met. It turned into admiration...and then...more. It went well beyond any logic or anything I've felt before. I grew to like you more and more over these passed few months. You're my rival, my friend too. But... I like you more than that. I want to be liked by you in a way that's different then friends. If you catch my drift.."

Ash listened carefully, knowing that Sawyer was serious about what he was saying. The more he listened, the more he understood. His eyes widened in realization. Now he understood why Sawyer always gave him those looks of absolute adoration. He felt...happy. That Sawyer felt that way about him made him so happy. He had never been one to understand romance, even he knew that. But maybe that's what he felt for Sawyer. There was always this flippy feeling in his stomach when Sawyer showed up. He wanted to help him succeed even if it meant surpassing him. He loved how happy the other was whenever he learned something new. How he'd laugh and smile so honestly. OH...that must be what Sawyer felt for him.

He noticed how the smaller male was fidgeting nervously and he realized that he'd been staring. "Um...Ash..? Say something. Please." The older trainer pulled Sawyer into his arms and gave him a big hug with a happy laugh.

"How in the world could I have been so stupid!" He pulled away. "I can't believe I didn't realize your feelings. Or mine."

Sawyer's eyes bulged. "W-what?!" You mean-?!"

Ash nodded with a big grin. "Sorry I'm so slow. My brain only revolves around trainin, ya know. I'm glad ya told me. I NEVER would have figured it out otherwise." He laughed.  
The smaller trainer looked so shocked. It took him a moment to realize what just happened. "Oh my gosh. Ash...you like me too?" Ash nodded again, looking happily amused with Sawyer's reaction. "No way. This is...amazing!" He hopped in place and threw his arms around Ash's neck. The older of the two rubbed Sawyer's back.

"Hey. Still up for that date?" Sawyer nodded then gasped and turned to his Sceptile.

The large green Pokemon was standing off to the side, looking happy, yet embarrassed. He was glad everything had worked out for his trainer. If he was happy, then Sceptile was happy. He turned his head to look at the small human as he was approached. "Um..Sceptile?" The lizard reached up with his good arm and pat his human's head with a smile. He accepted Ash as his trainer's partner. Sawyer beamed up at him and gave him a loving hug. Then the Pokemon placed a hand on his Pokeball at his trainer's belt and withdrew to give the two humans time alone.

Sawyer turned back to Ash. "Let's go! Can we go check out the museum? I've been dying to see the art exibits."

Ash nodded, taking his hand. "Of course. If we can eat at one of those restaraunts where you have to battle between courses?"

"Yes! Battling side by side would be an interesting change. I could take so many notes on it!" Sawyer bumped into his shoulder as they walked.

The two continued on well into the afternoon, having fun and taking turns choosing what to do next. The night ended at the top of Lumiose Tower. The two rivals...friends turned more, held hands as they overlooked the lights of the vast city beneath them. Sawyer leaned against Ash's shoulder and sighed happily. He couldn't believe that they were really there togther. Together. The word played through his mind over and over. He smiled and Ash gently kissed the top of his head. They both blushed, but remained silent. There was no need for words. For that moment they enjoyed each other's company with no worries for what lay ahead of them.


End file.
